Darkest Secret
by aurora90
Summary: A dark secret dating back to 320 years ago...
1. Default Chapter

They say that everyone have their deepest, darkest secrets that should never see the light. Many remained hidden with the passage of time, while others were discovered whether for good or bad, they would bring with them changes. This is the story of a dark secret, concealing an ugly truth of humanity, stashed away in a forsaken corner, so much time had past, that truth and false entwined like a myth, until someone from before clarify …

Welcome to Konoha High School of year 2004, allow me to bring you through the maze of hallways, pass the many heavy wooden doors, across the large courtyards and finally into the principal's office and beyond the metal door of the safe. In the place of money, there are two books, a record book and leather-bound year book of 1684.

Let's take a quick look through the record book.

1684---Death toll: 43 people…

1688---Death toll: 12 people…

1692---Death toll: 22 people…

Once every four years starting from the fateful year of 1684, deaths will occur throughout the year in Konoha High, the authorities would hush the deaths and kept the records strictly confidential after all, those years were the year of the Red Moon…

2000---Death toll: 6 people...

2004, another year of the Red Moon, when the horrid truth of the unspeakable secret will be unveiled…

Take my hand and together, travel with me through the year of 2004 and witness…The Curse of the Sharigan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi, I am starting another story but I will be continuing the other one at the same time. This is mainly a horror fiction based on Sasuke x Naruto romance, consist of 20 romance and 80 horror. Hope you will like it.


	2. Scroll:1

Naruto was standing before his new school, he smiled as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, listening calmly to the rustling of leaves as the wind danced between them and around the tree trunks lined with hairline cracks.

'_Konoha… Village of Hidden Leaf.'_

Naruto tilted his head, looking at the leaves above him as they cast dappled shadows across his face, Naruto smiled and decided the name suit the place even though the village had became a bustling city, yet the city still retained much greenery in addition to the small forest situated right in the middle.

This was a new life, a new start where no one knew him. He could start on a clean slate and start writing his life story…if he did not mess up again. He had changed many schools prior to Konoha High, not because of his grades or behavior but due to his 'special talent'. He found out when he was little his hands would glow a cobalt blue if he concentrated very hard and he began to experiment around.

He first found out that he could either repel or stick items to his hands just by making changes to the blue glow. Slowly, he learned to walk up trees without hands, on water without sinking and jump to height that was inhuman…yes, he was inhuman; at least that's what others told him when they witnessed his strange ability.

Freak, they called him, asking not so politely for him and his guardian, Iruka, to leave the neighborhood. Naruto from then on knew his ability was no gift but a curse, he tried to keep in under cover, yet sometimes he could not help but use his ability to rescue people. The drowning kids did not thank him for rescuing them, the old lady trap in the second storey of a burning house hobbled away with an expression of fear when they landed safely on the ground.

Iruka soon decided to move far away under the pretense that he had a job over there. But Naruto knew better, it was because of him that Iruka had a job in another country, he did not complain as he appreciated the care and love given to him by his guardian. The blond never knew his parents, Iruka told him he was entrusted in his care by his father. In his eyes, Iruka was the father Naruto never knew and Naruto was the son Iruka never had. The blue-eyed boy just hoped that they would not leave this place any time soon.

Naruto gazed at the school building one last time before heading home, knowing that Iruka would have already prepare a bowl of his favorite ramen for him.

Never once did he turn back or he would haveseen a silhouette at the clock tower…

A gust of wind went by and the shadow was gone.

* * *

"So here is the library, you can borrow books from there, after school hours till 5.00pm… and that's another courtyard, watch out for the step over there, most people trip over it on their first few days here. This whole level's classrooms are for the first years and also the common rooms, they are sort of after school relaxing place…This whole column of stone is the clock tower, the highest point in the school building facing the main entrance, it has two entrances, one at the bottom and one at the top, the seventh level. They are locked and bolted, no one goes up there and don't try to break in either, strictly out of bounds." 

Naruto looked up the tower and felt something stirred in him…

* * *

'_He was sitting beside the window sill of the clock tower, bathe in moonlight, patiently waiting for someone. The sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs captured his attention as he turned away from the breathtaking scenery. He turned around and smiled, the shadow was about to step into the spot of moonlight and…"_

* * *

He quicklypulled his gaze awayas Shikamaru shook his shoulders. 

"Naruto, are you alright, you seem dazed."

"I am fine…kinda zoned out there for a moment."

"Oh…then we should be on our way, I still have to show you the common rooms."

Shikamaru gave a general explanation of the uses of each room as he brought Naruto on a tour around the school, pointing out various features of the old school building starting from the top while Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Naruto came as an exchanged student arriving a week late when the school is in full session. Shikamaru just happened to be available as he was punished to stand outside the class for sleeping during lesson. So here Naruto was, following the lazy boy, though they met not long ago, they were now rather good friends as they conversed with one another.

'_Ring…Ring!'_

Students filed out of classes as they rushed to get to their next class in time. Shikamaru though lazy did not think it is wise to miss another lesson, so he led the cheerful blond to a classroom.

Naruto saw a familiar figure in the classroom arranging papers on the teacher's desk, he rushed forward and flung his arms around the neck of the man.

"Iruka nii-chan! Why are you here? Miss me already?"

"Err…Naruto, didn't I tell you that I will be teaching here as an English teacher?"

"Oh yeah…hey, it's great that you are teaching me!"

Naruto gave a cheeky grin as Iruka smiled in returned. That was when he felt a pair of eyes boring through him, turning around spotting an old man sitting in a chair at the corner of the classroom.

"Oh, let me introduce the principal to you, Naruto. Naruto, Sarutobi-sama the principal, Sarutobi-sama, Naruto my foster child. Sarutobi-sama or Hokage-sama is here to supervise on my first day here."

Iruka noticing Naruto gaze on the old man introduced each other quickly.

Naruto bowed politely and took a seat beside Shikamaru who was already sleeping. Something about the old man puzzled him.

'_He could not possibly know about his ability…then what about the look of shock and fear in the old man's eyes…'_

Naruto shrugged off the uneasy feeling and gave Iruka a reassuring smile as Iruka nervously twiddled his fingers while looking as the students streamed in.

* * *

A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks again and review please! They are my inspiration. 


End file.
